Hinata's Hair Fiasco
by Vio Lenz
Summary: What happens when her straightener breaks? NaruHina KibaHanabi in the end fluff ... R&R please!


My first NaruHina ... and KibaHana ... enjoy:0

Disclaimer: I don't own the charry's

NHKHNHKHNHKHNHKHNHKHNHKHNHKH

Broken. How could her straightener be broken? She had just bought a new one!

Hyuuga Hinata stared at her reflection. Her long hair was falling in waves around her shoulders.

_Maybe Hanabi will let me use hers_ she thought as she ran to her younger sister's room.

"Hanabi-Chan?" she called gently through the door. The door slid open to reveal a very moody female Hyuuga.

"What is it?" she snapped bitterly.

"C-can I b-borrow your s-straightener?" Hinata asked.

"No." was her sister's reply before sliding the door closed in Hinata's face. Hinata felt defeated as she went back to her bathroom.

"What am I going to do?" She murmured to her reflection.

"You can put it up." Came the reply of a passing Neji.

"P-put it up?" She stuttered.

"That's what I said, put it up." He replied as he continued on his path down the hall way.

The idea intrigued her. She only put her hair up for special occasions, and when she went to bed. But looking at it in the mirror it seemed to be the only solution for her problem. So she grabbed her hair brush and started to work. Half an hour later she was finished and on her way to practice. Kiba and Shino greeted her with odd looks.

"New tactics, I like it." Kiba told her with a grin. Hinata just stared confusedly at him.

"Let's practice, I'm going on a solo mission in an hour and I would like to be there on time." Shino told them.

"O-okay." Hinata said with a smile. After practice Kiba asked Hinata to eat lunch with him and she agreed with a smile. On their way to the ramen shack they came across Ino and Sakura.

"Wow Hinata, I like the hair style." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, very cute! I'm sure you'll catch his eye this time!" Ino said with a grin. Hinata smiled and thanked them before her and Kiba continued on. After sitting down and ordering Hinata asked Kiba a question.

"W-what d-does everyone m-mean by I'll c-catch _his_ eye? W-who's he?" She stuttered.

"You mean this wasn't all for Naruto?" Kiba asked bewilderedly.

"N-naruto? W-what does h-he have t-to d-do with m-my hair straightener b-being broken?" She asked dumbly. Kiba slapped his forehead.

"I should have guessed that you wouldn't have thought of something like this. Men like it when women change their looks for them. It makes them feel special. We all thought you did it with Naruto, to catch his eye." Kiba explained.

"T-that works?" She asked.

"Well I guess we'll find out, cause here he comes." Kiba said as he pointed.

Naruto was hungry. Sakura woke him up early to train and didn't even give him time to eat breakfast before shoving him out the door. Now that it was lunch time he was starving. But something caught his attention. Who was that girl next to Kiba?

_Is that Hinata?_ Naruto questioned himself. It couldn't be though; Hinata never did anything with her hair. It usually hung straight down her back. This girl's hair was thrown up into two sloppy buns, one on either side of her head with hair hanging down in the front. He liked it. Just then the girl turned to look at him and he was awestruck. It _was_ Hinata and all eyes were on him.

"H-hello Naruto-kun." She greeted shyly. The soft tone of her voice was alluring. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Hey Naruto! What'll ya have today?" the ramen girl asked brightly but Naruto never heard, he was too focused on Hinata to worry about Ramen.

"N-naruto-kun? Are y-you all r-right?" Hinata asked.

"Told ya" Mumbled Kiba. Hinata flushed a bright pink and Naruto thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hi." He greeted dumbly. Hinata laughed sweetly.

"Geez Naruto, snap out of it!" Kiba barked at him, all of this mushy stuff was getting sick.

"Snap out of what?" Naruto asked dreamily. How had he never noticed her eyes before?

"Kami help me." Kiba mumbled.

"A-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked again.

"Your stutter is charming." Naruto told her. Hinata turned a deeper shade of pink and yet again Naruto was attracted to it.

"You wanna go do something?" Naruto asked her.

"M-me?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." He replied dreamily.

"S-sure." She told him.

"Let's go!" He said standing up and taking her hand. This time Hinata flushed red.

"You're cute when you blush." He told her. Hinata giggled again. Kiba rolled his eyes as the couple walked away, hand in hand.

"Finally! I thought they would never hook up!" The ramen girl sighed.

"You and me both." Kiba said as he continued to eat his ramen. It was a rare day indeed when Naruto wanted something more than Ramen.

That night after Naruto dropped Hinata off at home with the promise of visiting the next day, Hinata seemed to float through the halls. Hiashi and Neji had never seen her so blissfully happy and neither one wanted to interrupt the dreamy state that she was in. Hanabi though was not so keen on her sister being so numbly happy.

"What's wrong with you?" She snapped at her that night in the hall.

"N-nothing." Hinata replied innocently enough.

"No, ever since you've been home you've had that stupid look on your face and I want to know what's up!" Hanabi demanded.

"I j-just spent the d-day with Naruto-kun, that's all. H-he l-liked my h-hair, and h-he's coming over t-tomorrow." Hinata informed her.

"All because of you stupid hair?" Hanabi asked disgustedly.

"M-men l-like it when y-you c-change your hair f-for them, it m-makes them f-feel special. And I h-have you to t-thank for it! And N-neji-ni-san of course." Hinata said as she kissed Hanabi's forehead and skipped off to her room.

"All because of your hair!?" Hanabi cried after her.

The next morning Hanabi sat in front of her mirror with a pair of scissors in hand. _I wonder if this would work_ she wondered to herself.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." She said before gathering her hair together and shearing off a foot of it. After a little more work she was ready to greet the world. As she ran out the door she spotted Hinata and Naruto sitting rather close under a tree. She ran right past before either one could comment on her new look, she wanted _him_ to be the first to see it. The youngest Hyuuga reached the training grounds in record time. That's when she spotted him, playing with his dog.

"Hey Kiba," The sixteen-year-old greeted with a smile. Kiba's head snapped up and his jaw dropped. Hanabi's once long straight hair was now shoulder length and wavy, and she took Kiba's breath away. Akamaru barked happily and jumped up greet the young girl.

"Hey boy." Hanabi laughed as she rubbed behind the friendly canine's ears.

"Akamaru, can't you see we're in the presence of a lady?" Kiba scolded lightly still staring at Hanabi. Hanabi giggled charmingly.

"Do you like the hair?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, it looks great. When'd ya do it?" He asked.

"This morning, thought you might like it." She told him.

"This for me?" He asked as he lightly pulled one of the curls.

"Yeah." She replied as she leaned in.

"I like it." He told her with a wolfish grin.

"I like you." She told him with a seductive smile.

"When did the baby Hyuuga grow up?" he teased.

"A long time ago, you just never noticed before."

"Now I do, and I like what I see."

"Good, maybe you'll see more."

"I hope I will." He replied as he leaned in for a kiss. _Hinata was so right_ she thought, _hair does make the difference._


End file.
